Digital photography is popular and widespread in the world today. In addition to the numerous models and types of standalone digital cameras for sale on the consumer market, most cellular telephones and tablets have a digital camera integrated therein. In fact, digital photography is so popular that smart-watches that include a digital camera integrated therein are even on the market.
With the popularity of digital photography, there is a consumer desire and thus a commercial need for digital cameras, both standalone and incorporated into other electronic devices, that take sharp, high quality pictures that are pleasing to the consumer. That equates to a commercial need for advanced image processing techniques capable of delivering those sharp, high quality pictures even when the conditions under which said pictures are taken are not ideal.
The small size of image sensors and lenses used in cameras for smartphones, tablets, and smart-watches may result in misinterpretation of pixel data during image capture, ultimately leading to erroneous color reproduction and a lack of clarity in portions of an image where dark colored areas border light colored areas. Therefore, image processing techniques that correct this color reproduction and lack of clarity are desired.